Saeko & Kohta
by Draco38
Summary: Just a little one shot to clear my mind from writer's block.


Writer's block is hell! It's really bad when you and your co-author get it at the same time! MarshalZhukov and I will be getting back on In the Dead of the Night, but to clear my head I knocked this little cracked piece just for grins. Please enjoy and be sure to read my other fics found under my profile.

I do not own Highschool of the Dead or its characters.

* * *

Saeko and Kohta

It all started the night Takashi rescued Alice. While on top of the Humvee, Saeko had to kneel to get her balance, placing her crotch right on the back of Kohta's neck with her breasts resting on top of his head.

It took all of Kohta's powerful sniper's concentration skills not to blow a nosebleed and freak out. It had been bad enough when Rei and Saya were laying all over him, rubbing their oh-so-soft breasts all over his back as they raced down the street.

The two girls had ducked down inside and were replaced by the sword wielder so she could get off and help Takashi quickly if she needed to.

As Shizuka made a wild maneuver, Kohta reached out and grabbed Saeko's ankle to help her stay steady. "My thanks, Kohta-kun," the girl said as she stood back up. "Umm, you can let go now…"

The boy flinched as he realized he had let his hand unconsciously crawl up the girl's long leg.

"EEP! Sor…sorry, Senpai!" he squeaked.

"It is alright, I understand," she replied as she smirked at the boy's actions. "After your actions on the bus, I know how much of a man you are, Kohta-kun."

The boy smiled at the praise as he began to fire his shotgun into the mass of zombies.

000

Saeko forgot the incident over the next day as she and Takashi got separated from the rest and spent the night together in the shrine.

Kohta on the other hand, could not forget how soft the beautiful girl's leg felt as he caressed it. That one night he had been touched by more women than he had been in his entire life.

"Don't you think girls are wonderful?" Kohta said to Takashi as he watched the ladies cluster around the dinner table.

"Eh, well yeah!" the spike-haired boy agreed. "I don't know where the world would be without them!"

"Sit down, everyone," Saya said as the last of the food was placed.

"I want to say I am very happy to have you all here safe and sound," Saya's mother said from the head of the table. "I know you are still in high school, but I think this calls for a toast of sake. Marikawa-san? Would you do the honor of pouring?"

"Certainly!" the buxom nurse said as she topped off all of their cups.

"Careful, this stuff is strong," Saya muttered as she took her first sip.

Kohta watched Saeko as she drained her cup in one go. Thinking that the classically trained sword user knew how to drink sake, he followed suit. Surprisingly, he found the drink to be smooth and tasteful as it flowed down his throat.

"Wow, that's good!" he exclaimed.

"Here you go, Kohta! One more shouldn't hurt!" Shizuka said as she filled his cup again.

"Hmm," Saeko murmured. "I complement you, Takagi-sama; this is some of the best I have ever tasted."

"This is the best daiginjo sake made," the woman replied. "I know it is one of your father's favorites."

Saeko hummed again as she downed another cup. "There is no doubt I will sleep well tonight!" she said with a smile.

 _Hehe, me too!_ Kohta thought as he knocked out his second bowl of rice. Surprisingly, he found his cup, once again, full with the clear drink. _I thought I drank that?_ he said to himself as he glanced around the table. Saya's mother had left to check on the rest of the household and somewhere along the line Shizuka found and opened another large bottle of the drink.

"One more…is not…going to hurt," Saya said as she held out her cup to the blonde again. "I need it to sltep…slept…sleep goody after the days we've been having."

"I hagree," Saeko slurred as she held out her cup to the nurse also.

"Doctor's orders!" the nurse said as she poured another round.

Kohta tried to focus on something he thought might be wrong, but finally shrugged it off and took a fourth cup. Or…was it the fifth?

The rest got blurry after that. The next he knew he was entering the room he thought was his, yes he was sure it was; his guns and gear were leaning against the wall after all. Stripping down to his boxers he crawled into the full sized bed and snuggled in to sleep.

"Boobies…" he muttered to himself as he began to kneed the extra pillow beside him.

000

Somehow Saeko had ended up with a sake pitcher. She was not sure where she got it since Shizuka had been pouring straight from the bottle before. She stopped and poured another cup from it as she crept down the hallway in the moonlight. Downing that, she realized it was now empty. Looking around she grinned when she thought she recognized the door to Takashi's room. "I think I will surprise him with my night crawling skills," she said to herself as she edged closer to the door. Snickering, she slipped inside and made her way to the bed. Dropping her kimono, she slipped in between the covers and found the warm body she knew was going to be there.

She smiled as the man reached out and pulled her close, enfolding her in his arms.

000

Kohta was having the best dream of his life. He was making love to someone…he was not sure who because their face kept changing. First it was his beloved Saya, then; it faded into Shizuka and finally changed into Saeko-san. Whoever it was, he was like a god, thrusting away in insane pleasure as his partner writhed and moaned under him.

000

Saeko knew she was dreaming, but it was the most erotic dream she had ever had. Takashi was like a god as he worked her over. Kissing her, massaging her breasts and finally penetrating her. It had hurt at first, but now she squirmed and twisted as he thrust away until emptying himself into her. She quivered and shook as she climaxed as they collapsed together in a tangle of arms and legs.

Cooing, she nestled into his side and drifted in waves of pleasure before returning to the wonderful dream _twice_ more.

000

The sword girl's eyelids felt as if they weighted a thousand kilos and were glued together with matter and grit as she tried to open them in the morning sunlight. Finally cracking them, she could see a man's neck line with long black hair hanging down. She was cuddled into his right arm, her left arm under his, her hand on his shoulder. Her right arm was stretched down under the covers, hand resting on his hip near her crotch. As she pondered this, and his arm being between her breasts, the man smacked his lips twice and then rolled to his right side facing her. Something floppy and sticky landed in her open right palm and her eyes widen in shock as she took in his face.

000

Kohta had wet dreams before, but the one last night took the cake. Knowing he needed to get up, he struggled to open his eyes. Smacking his dry mouth twice he rolled to his right as he pried open his eyelids.

Staring back at him, eyes and mouth opening wide in shock, was Saeko.

"WAAAAAAAA!" the boy cried out before a hand clamped down on his genitals. The intense pain caused him to shriek as he dove backwards off the bed and slammed into the wall with his back. From there he clutched at his crotch and slid down, legs spreading wide until his butt hit the floor.

"Sa…Sa…Sa…SAEKO!?" he finally got out as the beautiful, and quite naked, girl sat up in bed and stared at her blood and slime covered right hand. "Wh…wh…what are you doing in my room!?"

"I…I…" the girl tried to speak before she looked down and froze, staring at the blood sign on the white sheets. She raised her right hand up to her mouth, but flinched away at the last second as the smell of blood and sex hit her. Looking at her hand in horror, she jumped up, grabbed her kimono and raced for the door while pulling it on. She stopped at the last second and glanced back at the stunned boy. "Hirano-san…did I…hurt you when I…ah…"

"Uh," the boy said as he looked down. "No…not really…I think the blood is…yours…" What he was saying hit him like a ton of bricks. He stared back at the girl who was a brighter shade of red than anyone he had ever seen before. In fact every part of her body that he could still see, and a very luscious body it was, was also bright red.

She quickly closed her robe and rushed out of the room.

"Oh fuck…what did we do!?" Kohta whined as he collapsed back against the wall.

000

 _I must be brave and speak with him,_ she said to herself after she spent an hour in her bath scrubbing and washing. _This is not really his fault. He did not rape me, it is just mistaken identity._ She sighed as she sank down with only her nose and eyes above the water. _I do not feel soiled by his touch…I just was not prepared for this._

But he and the guns had disappeared before she could find him. First Saya got them together in Rei's room, but before she could ask him to meet and talk, they got into a fight about the efficiently of the Japanese sword. Then Saya's father showed up and there was a controversy with the older men trying to take the guns away from him. After that, he was with Saya and Takashi until it was decided they would leave the mansion.

Even after they made it to the mall, every time she tried to say something, a problem got in the way.

First there was a confrontation with Rei over the night Saeko and Takashi spent in the shrine, then the thug who tried to rape Shizuka, who Kohta almost killed him with a garrote. Takashi asked her to protect the rest of the girls as they searched for useful items while Kohta headed to the roof for guard duty.

 _Maybe I can catch him on the roof in a bit._ She thought as she followed the other girls.

But fate got in the way once more with the disaster at the medical clinic, and then the police woman Asami saw her sensei as one of the walking dead.

Then everything went to hell again and they had to rush their escape. In the process Kohta had to kill Asami who had confessed to him. Saeko's heart went out to him as he broke down and almost ran away from them.

First came the police station, then a convenience store and on to Rei's house where they finally found her mother. Only once again they had to run, leaving Rei's parents and Takashi's mother behind when the undead got into the elementary school, though this time Shizuka's friend Rika was with them.

It had been a month and a half since the Takagi mansion and for the last few days Saeko had not been feeling very well.

The girl was pale and holding her hand over her mouth as she came from the toilet of the house they were currently staying in. For the last two days she had voided her stomach after eating breakfast, as well as being ravenously hungry at lunch and supper.

Shizuka meet her in the hallway with a frown on her face. "What's wrong, Saeko-chan? I heard you throwing up. Are you feeling sick?"

"I do not know, Sensei," the dark-haired beauty replied. "It started a couple of days ago. I thought at first it was something I ate, but now I am not sure. I get sick right after breakfast, but am very hungry when we have lunch and dinner."

"Hmm, go to mine and Rika's room. I'll get my bag and be with you in a second. I want to give you a look over," the nurse said.

Saeko nodded and did as she was told while Shizuka went into the main room where everyone else was.

"Saeko-chan is not feeling well, is anyone else having symptoms like they got some bad food?" the blond asked the group.

"No, I don't think so," Takashi said as he looked around the room. Rei and Alice were reading a book, Saya sat on the couch behind Kohta watching as he and Rika worked on a rifle that was giving them some problems.

"Why? What wrong with her?" Saya asked, concerned that one of their main fighters might be down sick.

"She's getting sick in the mornings, but feels fine the rest of the day," the nurse answered as she picked up her medical bag.

"Oi, she's not pregnant is she?' Rika asked with a smirk at Takashi, who flashed blood red.

"Oh! I didn't think about that!" Shizuka said as she touched the right corner of her mouth with her index finger. "Takashi!? Have you been a bad boy?"

"What!? No not me! We…I mean we haven't…" was all the spiky haired teen could spit out before everyone's attention turned to Kohta.

"Preg…preg…preg…preg…" the boy stuttered over and over before falling back onto Saya's legs in a faint.

"What's wrong with this baka?" Saya said as she looked down at the boy's face.

Rika smirked again, "Maybe it wasn't Takashi."

A pressure point popped up on Saya's right temple as she clenched her fists. "That's not even a funny joke, Minami-san! Kohta wouldn't…he and…OH NEVER MIND!" With that she jumped up and followed the nurse.

"Guess I threw some wood on the fire," Rika said, chuckling at the pink-haired girl's reaction. "She ought to just admit how she feels and get it over with."

Takashi frowned, but kept his mouth shut, especially since Rei was glaring at him like he had done something wrong.

000

"Your eyes are clear, your tongue and throat shows no sign of infection, you don't have a fever and your blood pressure is good," Shizuka said as she went over all the items she could check on Saeko.

"You haven't been bitten by any fleas or other bugs have you?" Saya asked, now perplexed at her friends illness.

"No, not that I know of," Saeko replied as the nurse tapped her finger against the side of her mouth.

"Ah, Busujima-san, have you…I mean, did you and…" the blonde huffed at her unwillingness to ask the next question. "I guess I don't know any other way to say it. Have you and Takashi been doing anything naughty?"

"Wh…why do you ask that, Sensei?" the girl questioned as her face turned red and she looked down at the floor.

"I knew it!" Saya growled. "What did that baka do to you!?"

"Oh my…" the nurse said as her eyes widened. With a sigh she reached into her bag and pulled out a plastic wrapped package and held it out to the girl. "Well I kept these just in case something like this happened."

A look of horror crossed Saeko's face as she read 'Home Pregnancy Test' on the box. The left hand she was holding it with trembled as she choked back a sob by covering her mouth with her right hand.

"Oh baby!" Shizuka exclaimed as she moved to sit beside Saeko on the bed. A look of worry crossed Saya's face as she did the same on the other side. "Don't worry," the nurse told the sobbing girl as she hugged her.

"I…I don't know why I'm acting this way!" Saeko sobbed out.

"Hormones," Saya said matter of factly as she rubbed her friends back. "If that's what this is, your hormones are going to be running out of control. We all know you're not usually emotional like this, but don't worry about that now."

Getting her emotions under control, the sword welder nodded and headed toward the toilet.

"Use both of them," Shizuka said as Saeko got to the door. "One might malfunction, but two giving the same reading…well we will be pretty sure."

Nodding, Saeko exited the room.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Saya growled. "He should know better than to be doing something like that in the situation we are in!"

"Calm down, Saya," the blonde said. "You have to think about this rationally. For her to be having morning sickness now, she must be at least a month or more along. Where were we back then?"

The pinkette thought for a minute, "That would be about the time we were at my house, and when they got separated from us and spent that night together in the shrine." She sighed, "Oh kami, Rei is going to freak out if you're right."

"We don't know anything yet," the nurse said. "It could still be just a bug or something I can't detect with the equipment I have. If the tests come back negative, I will have to examine her whole body for bug bites and scratches that might be infected."

It was not long before Saeko was back, the two test sticks in her hand. She paused for a moment and then held them out to the nurse.

They were both positive.

"Holy crap," Saya whispered.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order!" Shizuka said as she hugged the girl. "So now…"

"Sensei, would you please give Saya and I some time alone," Saeko asked, her face as hard as steel.

The nurse paused and looked back and forth between the two. "Umm, well sure, Saeko-chan, if you really want me too."

"Also please don't say anything to anyone else just yet. I need to be the one to break this news to them myself."

The nurse, who at first had been excited about a baby, blinked and nodded. "Yes of course, that is your right as the new mother."

"Please just tell them we do not know anything yet and I just want to rest a while," the dark-haired girl told the teacher. "And…thank you for everything you have done."

The woman simply nodded, wondering what had made such a mood swing in the girl. At that she left the room.

"What's going on?" Saya asked. "You know you're starting to scare me."

"Saya I have to tell you something. I have a confession to make to you and you are not going to like it," Saeko said as she stared at her best friend.

"Ok," the pink-haired girl replied as she set down on the bed. "If this is about you and Takashi, I know this probably happened when you got separated before getting to my house so…"

"Saya this is not about Takashi and I. What I have to tell you is…" she paused for a moment before falling to her knees and prostrating herself before the other girl. "Please forgive me! I have wronged you and will understand if you hate me, but it was not Takashi. The father of the child is…Hirano Kohta!"

Saya sat frozen, not sure she had heard the other girl correctly. She blinked several times before shivering all over and blinking again. "Saeko…something's wrong with my ears, I thought you just said the father is Kohta?"

"That…that is correct, Takagi-san," Saeko said as she sat back up. "I know you have feelings for him, but please give me time to explain what happened."

The pink-haired heiress's gaze turned to ice as she stared at her best friend, at least the girl she _thought_ had been her best friend. "I am listening."

"It was the night after Takashi and I arrived at your house. Remember when we had the dinner and you mother brought out the bottles of sake? Well, later that night…"

000

They sat quietly as Saya contemplated the story Saeko had just told her.

"So you thought you were going into Takashi's room, but when you woke up it was Kohta."

"That is correct," the dark-haired girl replied. "I swear upon my soul I would never do anything like this to you. Saya, you're my best friend! To think that I did this…" Saeko watched her for a minute before speaking again. "What are you thinking?"

"I…I'm not sure to be truthful," Saya replied. "In my mind I understand it was all a mistake, but on the other hand…my chest hurts…I feel so…empty…"

"Oh Saya!" Saeko cried out as she reached out and pulled her friend to her. That was all it took for the other girl to break down into tears.

It took thirty minutes before the girls parted and sat knee to knee holding each other's hands.

"Please don't blame him," Saeko said. "This is more my fault than his. He didn't know who it was any more than I did. I'm sure he might have even thought it could be you."

Saya shrugged her shoulders, "I…it…well…one day it might have been."

"It still _could_ be, Saya-chan," the dark-haired swordswoman said. "Just because of a mistake doesn't mean that you and he can't be together."

"I don't know," the former heiress said. "I mean, I know the boy to girl ratio in our group and if we do not find somewhere with other people, well things could get rather weird."

"No weirder than they are now," Saeko said. She sighed, "Well I guess I don't need to put this off any longer. I should go and tell the others."

"No, not yet," Saya said. "You need to break the news to him first. It's going to be a bad enough shock for them to find out…well…kami, I don't even know how to say it. Look I'll go get him and I'll stay with you while you talk…if that's alright with you."

Saeko nodded, "I would like that. Thank you for being so understanding."

Saya nodded and got up. Going to the living room she stood for a second and listened to the others before appearing in the opening of the hallway. Looking around she focused on the chubby boy as he watched her, his eyes growing wider in fear.

"Hirano, please come with me," she said as she stepped back to let him by.

Everyone watched in surprise as the boy got up and with his head down, slowly walked to the hallway.

"Sa…Saya I…"

"Shut it," the girl said. "Not another word till I say so. Now follow me."

"Is Kohta-kun in trouble?" Alice asked as everyone else stared as the pair disappeared down the hall.

"Whoa…" Rika said as her eyes widened and she turned to look at Takashi who was staring open mouthed.

The spiky-haired boy looked back at the police woman with a stunned expression.

000

Saya led Kohta into the bedroom where Saeko was kneeling on the floor. The pink-haired girl pointed to a spot and simply said, "Kneel."

Doing as he was told, Kohta sat down and looked between the two women with apprehension.

"Hirano-san, I have something to tell you," Saeko said, her eyes staring at a point on the floor between the two of them. "I…we…are having a child."

 _Now he's going to pass out,_ Saya thought as she watched the boy. To her surprise, his face hardened into a determined look.

Lowering his head, he spoke, "I understand, Senpai. I will take full responsibility for my actions and you can rely on me for support. What do you wish of me?"

Saya's mouth fell open in shock; this was not what she had expected at all. "Hirano, you understand what Saeko is saying right?"

His eyes turned on the girl and for a brief second his feelings for her showed through before his face hardened again. "Yes Takagi-san; I understand. I am a man and it is a man's duty to take responsibility in this situation. I know what happened as…" His voice faltered for a moment before he looked away and began to speak again, "As I am sure you also do now. I am not a coward that would run away from something like this."

"Kohta-kun no one is accusing you of being a coward!" Saeko exclaimed as she leaned forward and grabbed his hand.

The boy flinched, but did not quite pull away. "I…I didn't think you were…either of you…I just wanted that said."

"How are you feeling?" Saya asked, now more worried because he had so little reaction rather than freaking out.

"I…I'm scared," the boy replied. "This is something I had never thought might happen. Most of all I'm scared for Saeko-san's sake. In this situation her life and that of the baby could be in danger unless we find somewhere to hide out for a long time." He paused and thought for a moment, "When are you going to tell the others?"

Saeko glanced at Saya, who was looking at the boy with something like admiration in her eyes. "Now is as good a time as any," she replied.

Nodding he got up, but Saya spoke first, "Umm, Saeko could you step out and give Kohta and I a minute to talk?"

The swordswoman nodded. "I will be in the hallway," she said as she closed the door behind her.

The pink-haired girl stood and faced the boy. "I am not upset with you…not really. Saeko told me how this happened, but I just wanted to ask you…what were you thinking when this happened?"

Kohta turned red as his eyes met hers. "I thought I was just having an ecchi dream. It would not have been the first time, but it was so…vivid." He paused a second before continuing, "Saya I like you and always hoped someday you would like me too. I want you to know…you were first in my mind. In my dream I thought you had come to me in the night…but then I woke up." He looked down and then back up to meet her eyes again. He expected to see anger and maybe even disgust in them, but instead he saw a little bit of sadness and…something else.

"Kohta, I want you to know how proud I am of you," she said as she moved closer. "I admire the way you have stood up and acted over this. Honestly, I _have_ thought of you as a man before now, but I truly see how much of a man you really are. I need to tell you now…I…like you too."

The boy's eyes widened as her words sunk in. "So…so what do we do now?"

"We all face this together," she replied. "Saeko and I talked about some things before you came in, and we will have to talk more later, but for now let's not keep her waiting." With that she reached out and hugged him.

He paused for a moment before his arms went around her and hugged her back.

000

Saeko was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed in front of her, when the couple came out of the bedroom.

"Let's get this over with," Kohta said as he motioned for the sword wielded to lead.

The dark-haired girl nodded and walked forward until she stood just in the edge of the living room. Kohta and Saya stepped out to her left and stood quietly as the others noticed and all heads turned towards them.

"Please excuse me, everyone, but I have something to tell you," Saeko said as she placed the palms of her hands on the front of her thighs and bowed a half-bow to them. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, "I…it seems I am pregnant with a child."

"TAKASHI! What the hell did you do!?" Rei roared before Saeko could say another word.

"Nothing! It's not me!" the boy exclaimed, covering his head in defense as the ginger-haired girl started towards him, fists clenched.

"IT'S MINE!" Kohta shouted, causing everyone to freeze and stare at him open eyed.

"Shit I was right!" Rika said.

"Wha…but…I thought…" Rei stuttered as she looked back and forth between Saeko, Kohta and Takashi, who was sitting with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide in shock.

"Oh this is a story I've got to hear!" Rika said as she smirked at her gun-buddy.

"OH! Me too!" the blonde nurse exclaimed.

Saeko, who was beet red and had her arms clamped over her breasts, glanced at Kohta as he stepped forward.

"It was an accident, but that is no excuse…" he started, but Rei interrupted.

"An accident? What kind of accident causes someone to fall in bed and get pregnant?"

"SHUT UP MIYAMOTO OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF!" Saya roared. "Can't you see how hard this is for them!?"

Rei took a step back in shock at the pinkette's threat, but she crossed her arms and closed her mouth.

"As I was saying," Kohta continued. "This happened during a time when we had all had too much to drink and…"

"OH! Back at Saya-chan's house!" Shizuka interjected. Rika reached up and touched her friend on the arm and placed a finger over her mouth to tell the woman to be quiet.

Kohta clenched his fists, but held back instead of going off on the ditzy blonde. "If I could finish!? We all had had too much to drink. I barely remember even getting in the bed that night and later I had a…ecchi dream. At least I thought it was a dream until the next morning."

Saeko placed a hand on his shoulder as she spoke, "This is not Kohta-kun's fault. I was playing at night-crawling and entered the wrong room. I also thought I was having an erotic dream…at least until I woke up the next morning and realized whose room…and bed I had ended up in." Her eyes met Takashi's for a moment before she looked at the floor. What she saw in them was stunned astonishment and pain. That was it, the last thing that broke the girl's resolve. She burst into tears and ran back up the hall to Shizuka's room.

Kohta turned to follow her, but Saya reached out and touched his arm. "Wait for now," she said. "I'll go stay with her."

The boy nodded and faced the others again. Bowing his head he muttered, "I'm sorry!" before turning and going out the back door into the fenced in yard.

"So if she was night-crawling and went into the wrong room…which room was she looking for?" Rei said as she focused on Takashi again.

"Shut up, Rei," the boy said as he stood up. "For once just shut your fucking mouth."

"Why are you mad at me!? I'm not the one that…" She was cut off loud smack as Takashi slapped her.

"Don't you say it…not another word out of you," he said, his voice low and menacing. "I don't want to hear another fucking word out of your mouth about this." He glared at the girl as she sat down, holding her face where it bore his handprint. He then turned and followed Kohta out the door.

"So Saeko-chan is having a baby?" Alice asked, her little voice puzzled. "And Kohta-kun is the daddy? Are they going to get married like Mama and Papa?"

Shizuka reached out and pulled the child closer to her. "We'll see, honey, we'll see.

000

Kohta was squatting on the grass out back when Takashi came out. The spikey-haired teen slowly walked over to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

"Maybe I should be asking you that," the other boy replied. "After all you just found out your friend slept with your girlfriend."

"Ah…" Takashi said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly I don't see it that way. Number one she's not my girlfriend, and she said herself it was an accident she ended up in your room."

Kohta looked over his shoulder, "You do understand that means she was looking for _your_ room don't you?"

Takashi froze for a minute with his mouth open. "Oh shit!" he said. "Then it could have been me instead of you and…oh shit!"

Kohta laughed and shook his head, "You know, Leader, sometimes, you can be a real dumb ass."

Takashi flopped down beside him. "Yeah well sometimes I really feel that way!" He leaned back and looked up at the gray sky before speaking again. "So, any idea what to do now?"

"Not a clue," Kohta said as he shook his head again. "Same as always, we need somewhere safe, but it's a lot more important now."

Takashi thought for a minutes and then cut his eyes to look at his friend. "Umm, so you know…what about you and Saeko? Are you going to…umm, well…"

"Oh I didn't tell you the other part did I?" Kohta said as he watched Takashi out of the corner of his eye. "Saya and I confessed to each other."

Takashi just sat there, eyes blinking as he tried to assimilate the information. "Wait…so in the middle of all this you and Saya confessed?"

"Yep," Kohta replied as he tried to not laugh out loud.

"I need a drink," Takashi said as he got up and turned towards the house. "I wonder if there's anything Shizuka hasn't sucked down yet."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Kohta called out with a laugh as he grabbed the other boy's pants leg. "Remember that's how we got in this mess to begin with!"

"Don't care, want a drink," Takashi said as he began to drag Kohta across the yard. He only stopped when he was met at the door by Rika, who looked the pair over before crossing her arms and leaning against the frame.

"So what are the two of you up to?" she asked with a smirk.

"I want a drink. Got anything?" Takashi asked.

"What, now you want to drown your sorrows?" the policewoman asked.

The boy thought a moment as Kohta got up off the ground, "Honestly? No not really. I am in a bit of shock, but to be honest I'm not really upset. I mean it's not like what happened to me before with…well you know. Saeko says it was an accident, mistake or whatever and Kohta agrees. Kohta reminded me that it could have been me if she got the right room. I think that's why I need a drink more than anything else. I could have very easily been the father."

Rika laughed, "Well that much is true. Okay, I got a little stashed from the bottomless pit. How about you, Kohta? Feel like a taste yourself?"

The boy shook his head and waved his hand in front of him. "Oh no, not me! It's got me in trouble one time too many! Never again!"

"That tells me you need at least one," Rika said as she put her arm around his shoulder. "C'mon, I'll make sure you only have one. Ya trust me, don't cha?"

Kohta frowned and looked at her through squinted eyes, "Mostly, but I'm not sure in this case."

"It'll be alright, Kohta," Takashi said. "Less for you means more for me."

Kohta frowned again, but followed the pair in the house.

000

Thirty minutes later he tapped lightly on the bedroom door where Saeko and Saya were. It cracked open and Saya peeked out. Seeing who it was she slipped out and shut it quietly behind her. She frowned and sniffed the air.

"And just what is that I smell on you?" she growled.

He held up his finger between them. "One," he said. "I had one drink Saya. Rika said she thought it would take the edge off and calm me down and I think she was right. My mind seems a little clearer than it did a while ago." He glanced at the door before looking back at her, "How is Saeko doing?"

The pink-haired girl crossed her arms, "She's resting. I'm sure the hormones are starting to play hell with her system. I'm not sure any of us is ready to deal with a super-emotional samurai berserker." She looked at him for a moment, not really a glare, before she spoke again. "You worried?" she asked.

He looked at her, "Really? Shouldn't I be? You know there is nothing really between the two of us, but still…she is a friend and companion and regardless of anything else, that is my child she is carrying."

Saya blinked in surprise before a smirk crossed her face, "Well look at you, being all manly." She smiled as he frowned, "I'm not picking on you, I'm serious. I'll tell you again how proud I am of you."

He blew air out of his nose and nodded. "So…you and I…what do we do from here?"

She shook her head slightly, "Well we have made our confessions to each other, so…" she paused as Takashi started down the hall towards them. "We'll talk later," she whispered. "You need something, Takashi?"

"Umm," the boy said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you think she is up to talking to me?"

Saya glanced at Kohta before speaking again, "I'll see if she feels like it." She slipped in the door and came back out a minute later. "She says okay, but try not excite her too much. She might cut your head off."

He swallowed and rubbed his neck before he nodded and went in.

Saeko was lying on her right side, facing the edge of the bed. Takashi walked over and sat on the floor beside her, leaning back against the nightstand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

Her violet eyes focused on him as she spoke, "An emo wreck mostly, but I guess that is to be expected. What about you? What are your thoughts?"

He shrugged, "I'm okay I guess. It's all such a shock. I'm not upset with you or Kohta. I understand what happened and how. But in some ways…I wish it had been me."

She held out her hand and he took it in his. "It was supposed to be you, Takashi. You were the one I was looking for that night."

The boy grinned slightly, "Yeah I figured that out. And then Kohta reminded me that if you had got the right room, I might be a father right now."

"Would that have been so bad?" the girl asked.

He shook his head, "No, while I don't think the time is right, I would be proud to be the father of your child."

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as he said this. She slid off the bed and landed between his legs, leaning on his chest. She buried her face in his neck and sobbed quietly as she clutched him.

"Hey, I didn't come in here to make you cry," he whispered as he wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm not upset," she said. "I'm happy, happy to hear you would have accepted me as your mate."

"Still can, you know, unless you and Kohta had decided on something else?"

She shook her head, "No, he has declared he will take responsibility, but other than that we have not talked about anything." She looked up and stared into his eyes. "If…if you will accept me as I am…"

Takashi kissed her and pulled her closer, "Of course I will. Neither of you did anything wrong, Saeko; it was just a mixed up unfortunate incident. You were not going behind someone's back or anything."

She kissed him and then whispered in his ear, "Why don't you lock the door?"

His eyes widened, "Are you sure? I mean you just found out…"

"I want to make you mine," she said. Then she smirked, "And we know it will be safe and I won't get pregnant."

Takashi blinked several times as the thought sunk in. "I…I'll be right back!"

000

Saya frowned and looked toward the door as she heard the lock engage. She reached out to try the knob, but Kohta took ahold of her hand.

"Why don't we just leave them alone for a while?" he said.

"But she's…" Saya said confused.

"Her life, her body, her decision," the boy told the pink-haired girl as he pulled her close. "She won't do anything to hurt the baby, so don't worry about it. Plus if they're a couple it may calm her down some."

Saya frowned, "I guess I'm still having a problem wrapping my head around this. She's pregnant, it's your baby, but she and Takashi are… Ugg! It makes me crazy! And by the way, why are you hugging me?"

Kohta laughed, "Cause I care about you and want you to calm down? You want me to stop?"

She thought about it for a minute before she leaned into his chest more. "No I guess not, but you sure have gotten bolder in the last few hours!"

He chuckled and then frowned as certain sounds began to seep through the bedroom door. "Umm, I think we need to move somewhere else," he said."

Saya nodded, "Uh-huh, I agree. Come on, I bet your and Takashi's room is not occupied right now."

"Huh!?" Kohta exclaimed as the pink-haired girl dragged him down the hall.

000

 _A bit over eight months later:_

"ARRRRGG! You rat bastard! Come closer so I can get my hands on you!" Saeko roared at Kohta as he and Takashi both ducked a pan the girl threw at them.

"I should have known she was going to be a violent one!" Shizuka said as she leaned down to look between the girl's legs. "Saeko! You need to push now, dear!"

The swordswoman huffed giant breaths before bearing down to clench.

They had gotten into a clinic where Shizuka decided to deliver the baby. Everything was fine, it was right on time and the mother was good and healthy.

Saeko wailed once more before collapsing on the bed.

"Come here, Kohta," Shizuka said as she held out a pair of scissors. "Cut right here now, dear."

The boy, in shock, did as he was told and a few moments later they were all rewarded with a cry of a new life.

"It's a boy!" the nurse cried out as she quickly rinsed the child off with water.

"Let me see him please!" the sweat soaked Saeko asked.

Shizuka handed her the baby as Saya and the others drew close.

"Takashi, my sword please," the onna-bugeisha asked of her boyfriend.

He handed it to her and she held it over the child, who reached out and grabbed the guard at the base of the hilt.

"Yes my son; that is your birthright!" the girl said as a beaming smile crossed her face. "Now, go and meet your father. He is a strong warrior in his own right."

Kohta smiled as he took the child form her. "Hello little one," he whispered. "I'm your Papa and I am very glad to meet you! I'll be teaching you to shoot in the future!"

The baby seemed too focus on Kohta for a moment before he cooed happily.

"What…do you wish to name him?" Kohta asked.

"I was thinking Hōzan, it was my great-grandfathers name."

Kohta nodded, "Hōzan…it is a good name." He passed the little boy to Takashi to hold.

"Come here, Kohta," Saeko said, motioning to him.

He leaned closer and she pulled him to her and kissed him softly on the cheek

"Thank you, thank you for my beautiful son, Kohta-kun," she said. "I…I am sorry I threw that pan at you a while ago."

The boy laughed, "Eh, you were just stressed, I understand."

"So when do I get one?" Saya asked as she hugged the child.

"EH!? Not yet Saya please!" the boy exclaimed as his friends laughed.

000

 _Several weeks later:_

"Come Hōzan! Watch as mother clears a path!" Saeko called out to the child as Kohta held the boy in front of him.

"I don't know about that, Saeko-san," Kohta said. "I think he wants to stay with Papa today and learn to be a spotter!"

"Both of you are Baka!" Saya said. "I'm the one carrying him because I have the silenced weapon and we don't want to hurt my God-Son's tender ears!" With that she took him and placed him in a baby carrier on her chest facing forward.

"I…I guess she's right, Saeko-san," Kohta agreed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I will allow it," the onna-bugeisha said.

"Are they ever going to stop acting this way!" Rei raged as Shizuka and Alice giggled while Zeke barked.

"Better get used to it," Takashi replied. "We're going to be together a long time."

* * *

A/N: Please Review and Favorite!


End file.
